De como Lily pasó de ser Evans a Potter
by Carolina Potter Black
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como le habrá pedido James a Lily que sea su esposa? ¿En que momento? ¿En que lugar? ¿De que manera? Esta es mi versión, de como James y Lily pasaron de ser novios, a marido y mujer.


**Aclaraciones: **** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling. **

**¿No tendré que esperar seis años más para que me des el "si", Evans?**

_¿Nunca te preguntaste como le habrá pedido James a Lily que sea su esposa?_

_¿En que momento? ¿En que lugar? ¿De que manera? _

_Esta es mi versión, de como James y Lily pasaron de ser novios, a esposos._

**E**ra un espléndido día de primavera. El verano estaba cada vez más próximo, lo cual significaba que pronto lo alumnos terminarían los exámenes y saldrían de vacaciones. Algunos, para ya no volver al colegio, y otros, a la espera de un nuevo año escolar.  
Esa mañana en especial, estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol, que irradiaba su calor en cada rincón del castillo. Las nubes parecían haber desaparecido temporalmente y se sentía una fresca brisa recorrer los jardines del Colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería. Para resumir, las condiciones eran ideales para jugar Quidditch.  
A pesar de ser sábado, todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas, se habían levantado temprano, para así desayunar y apartar rápidamente un lugar en las gradas del estadio.  
En pocas horas tendría lugar el clásico de los clásicos. Como para los muggles en el football, el "Boca vs. River", para los estudiantes de Hogwarts en el Quidditch, el "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin".  
La emoción y la tensión se palpaban en el aire. No era sólo un partido más. Era el último de la temporada, ese que decidiría quien se llevaba la copa y, para algunos jugadores, su último partido como estudiantes del colegio.  
El Gran Comedor mostraba la cara de felicidad de todos los aficionados y fans del deporte. Se viera para donde se viera, se podía observar a los alumnos con la cara pintada, bufandas, gorros, carteles y banderas, con los colores de su equipo predilecto.

Por aquí y por allá, las personas llevaban esa sonrisa de jubilo que solo precedía a un evento deportivo.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James Potter observaba con cuidado a cada uno de sus seis jugadores, asegurándose que comieran lo necesario para tener energía, pero no demasiado, por si les causaba molestias arriba de la escoba.

- ¡Ya deja de comer, Sirius! retó a su mejor amigo, viendo como no paraba de engullir unos huevos fritos Si sigues así, no podrás mantenerte tu escoba advirtió, aunque fue escuchado por oídos sordos, ya que Canuto le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y siguió comiendo, como si no hubiera mañana. Antes de que Potter pudiera replicar, dos pequeñas manos blancas y delicadas le taparon la visión. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como idiota ¿Te tendré haciéndome porras hoy? preguntó juguetón, sin siquiera intentar librarse de la chica.

- Eso depende de que tan bien me lo recompenses luego susurró ella en su oído, de forma seductora. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lily Evans, la sensación pelirroja de Hogwarts y novia del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, se encontraba en el regazo de éste último, recibiendo un beso para nada casto de parte suya.

- Amo que me digas cosas al oído susurró el merodeador, también en su oído, una vez finalizado el beso.

- ¡Ey, que aquí estamos comiendo! soltó burlón Sirius, para luego recibir una tostada en la cabeza, cortesía de James, una mirada fulminante de Lily y una reprimenda _made in Remusland_, por tener tan poco tacto.

- Deberíamos ir saliendo, para inspeccionar el terreno y el clima comentó James, luego de un rato, mirando su reloj¡Gryffindors! llamó autoritariamente y de inmediato cinco personas, con el uniforme ya puesto, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaron.

No necesitó mirar mucho para saber que el que faltaba, era nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black. Con un gesto de cabeza, el resto del equipo se dirigió a las afuera del comedor, como una masa uniforme, mientras el capitán soltaba un suspiro y agarraba al séptimo jugador, el cual seguía comiendo como si nada pasara.

Ambos, unos de ellos entre quejas, corrieron para alcanzar al resto del equipo, que los esperaba cerca de la puerta. Al llegar todos juntos a éstas, se voltearon y miraron a sus compañeros, que tenían la vista fija en ellos, mientras victoreaban o gritaban frases de ánimo. Los únicos que no participaban en este festejo era los Slytherins y algún que otro Hufflepuff, a los cuales habían vencido en el anterior partido.

- ¡Aposte diez galeones a Gryffindor y no pienso perderlos! se escuchó una voz de entre la multitud¡Así que rómpanle el orto a esas serpientes engreídas!

- Dalo por hecho aseguró James, mientras gran parte del Gran Comedor estallaba en sonoras carcajadas y la profesora McGonagall intentaba hacer oídos sordos al vocabulario empleado por su alumno.

Aún riendo y acompañados por varios estudiantes, el equipo de los leones llegó al estadio, en donde todos miraron el cielo y luego de comprobar que mejor día no les podría haber tocado, se apresuraron a entrar a los vestidores.

Una vez que todos estaban con su escoba en mano, a la espera de que Madame Hooch les indicara entrar, James se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los demás.

- Escúchenme, seré rápido dijo una vez que cada uno de los que estaban allí adentro le prestaba su completa atención.

- Oh, no, aquí viene su discurso súper-cursi se burló Sirius, con esa sonrisa gamberra que tanto atraía a las chicas de Hogwarts… y del mundo. Como respuesta, su amigo le arrojó un bollo de ropa sucia, que fue a dar en su cabeza, mientras éste reía, sin importarle el golpe. Podría haber sido una zapatilla o una bludger, considerando los nervios de su casi-hermano.

- Ya basta, que quiero hablarles en serio pidió, luego de reír él también No voy a hablarles de tácticas de juego o consejos para ganar aclaró, pasando la mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros creo que ya les hablé mucho sobre eso durante los últimos entrenamientos y sé que no lo necesitan Sirius le palmeó la espalda, mientras asentía, dándole la razón al chico Aunque les parezca raro, y más viniendo de mí, quiero que se olviden de todas las tácticas que hayamos practicado el equipo lo miraba extrañado, salvo un par (entre ellos Sirius) que sabían de que iba la cosa, y lo entendían Toda la preparación, los entrenamientos, todo. Olvídense de todo y de todos.

Para muchos de nosotros, este es nuestro último partido. Es la última fecha en la que nos podremos considerar leones o parte del mejor equipo de Quidditch que haya tenido este colegio añadió con arrogancia Para muchos de nosotros, esto termina acá, ahora, con ustedes.

Por eso les pido que se olviden de todo. Que manden los nervios y las tácticas al diablo y salgan a jugar. Que salgan a jugar con el corazón y orgullosos de llevar los colores de Gryffindor. un gran aplauso siguió a las palabras del capitán, mientras más de uno se abrazaba entre ellos. Ese sería el último partido de James Potter, y lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. Se lo contaría a sus hijos y a sus nietos y sabía, que si escribieran una biografía sobre él, ese partido no podría faltar.

- ¡Muy buen día a todos los fanáticos del Quidditch! exclamaba una potente voz, amplificada por un hechizo Soy Khristen Homes, y seré su comentarista en éste, ¡el último partido de la temporada! todas las gradas estallaron en aplausos y en gritos En este partido, se definirá quien triunfa y se lleva, la añorada copa de Quidditch.

Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso, al equipo de ¡Gryffindor! siete veloces manchas rojas salieron y dieron una vuelta al estadio, a la vez que los estudiantes gritaban, silbaban y aplaudían. Ellos son¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Simmers! ¡Los gemelos Prewett! ¡Danfire! Y… ¡McKinnon!

Y aquí viene el equipo de ¡Slytherin! al igual que los Gryffindor, los Slytherin aparecieron volando rápidamente y aunque también se escucharon gritos y victoreo, no se comparaban con los que recibieron los leones. Ellos son¡Andenson! ¡Shoot! ¡Baddock! ¡Comstock! ¡Cooper! ¡Dolohov! Y… ¡Black!

Los capitanes, Potter y Shoot, se dan la mano. Madame Hooch toca y silbato y… ¡Comienza el partido!

Black tiene la Quaffle. Se la pasa a Potter. Se acercan al área de portería. Potter va a tirar. Va a tirar, va a tirar, y… ¡Se la pasa a Black, el cual anota! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Excelente táctica de los leones! la tribuna estalla en festejos. Todos sabían, que James y Sirius podían jugar solos, sin un tercer cazador, y anotarían más puntos que todo el equipo de Slytherin junto. Se complementaban a la perfección. Parecían saber que era lo que el otro pensaba y que jugada haría a continuación. Parecían uno solo. Sin embargo, tener la participación de Annie Simmers, ayudaba mucho. Sobretodo porque al ser pequeña y menuda, podía hacer cosas que ellos dos no.

- Ya van 40 minutos del partido, y la Snitch no da señales. Cada vez, los jugadores están más agresivos James escuchaba la voz de Khristen, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Lo único que quería ahora, era que Marlene atrapara la dichosa Snitch y pudieran dar finalizado el partido. Con la copa en mano, claramente. El marcador da 140 a 110, a favor de Gryffindor. la tensión se sentía en cada rincón. Los jugadores estaban recurriendo a técnica poco ortodoxas. Simmers tiene la Quaffle, se la pasa a Black. Black se acerca a los aros. Va a tirar y… ¡Eso es Blagging*! Madame Hooch cobra falta. Black tira al aro y… ¡Dolohov la atrapa! la tribuna compuesta por los Slytherin, festejaron la estupenda atrapada de su guardián, mientras Sirius maldecía por lo bajo.¡Anderson tiene la Quaffle! Se la pasa a Shoot. Estupenda Bludger de Fabian Prewwet. ¿O fue Gideon? Aún no puedo distinguirlos la pobre chica calló, ante la mirada fulminante de la profesora McGonagall, quien casi que se mordía las uñas de la ansiedad. Baddock recupera la Quaffle. Se acerca a la portería de Gryffindor y… ¡Anota! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! ¡140 a 120!

- ¡Marlene, atrapa la Snitch, AHORA! James empezaba a desesperarse. Hacia una hora que estaban jugando, y la maldita pelotita dorada no quería aparecer.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo, James! ¡No me presiones! le gritó la chica de vuelta, mientras se elevaba con su escoba, para obtener una mejor vista.

- Pero… ¡¿Qué es eso? ¡¿McKinnon ha visto la Snitch? ya nadie le prestaba atención al partido. Todos tenían la vista fija en Marlene, la buscadora de Gryffindor, a la cual, al parecer, le había hecho bien mirar todo desde arriba. Ahora, se encontraba lanzándose en picada al suelo, a lo que parecía una pequeña mancha dorada. Casi al instante, Regulus Black, el buscador de Slytherin, siguió su trayectoria. Decir que iban codo a codo, era poco. Ambos con sus manos estiradas y casi acostándose en su escoba, para conseguir mayor velocidad. Fue cuestión de un segundo, cuando Marlene cerró su mano alrededor de la Snitch y el estadio estalló en aplausos y gritos.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡BIEN HECHO, MARLENE! felicitó James a su jugadora, a la vez que chocaba los puños con Gideon Prewett, el golpeador. Una sola mirada a Sirius bastó. Una sonrisa cómplice, a la vez que James se elevaba al cielo y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, Sirius tomaba su varita.¡Lily! gritó, a todo lo que le daba la voz. La pelirroja, que tenía la cara pintada de rojo y dorado, y si no fuera porque era prefecta y premio anual, se hubiera quitado la camiseta y pintado también, levantó la vista y le sonrió a su novio. En ese instante, fuegos artificiales de color dorado y rojo llenaron el cielo, a la vez que formaban la siguiente frase"Lily Evans, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" James sonrió pícaro y Lily lo miró, con unas lágrimas asomándose en su rostro. El capitán del equipo, o al menos capitán hasta hacía unos minutos, se acercó rápidamente a las gradas, siendo consciente de la mirada de todo el colegio sobre ellos dos. Una vez ahí, abrió la pequeña caja negra que tenía en la mano, la cual mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, sencillo, sin ninguna piedra, pero que del lado de adentro tenía grabada el nombre de James. Sonrió. Y Lily hizo lo mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a la escoba de su novio, ahora prometido, y le dio un beso. Las chicas del recinto soltaron suspiros y los hombres silbaban. Algunos incluso gritaban obscenidades o aplaudían. ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? volvió a preguntar James, siendo conciente que la chica no había dado su respuesta.

- Claro que si, James. respondió Lily, antes de volver a besarlo.

- ¿Segura? ¿No tengo que esperar seis años más para que me des el "si", Evans? cuestionó burlón, recordándole cuanto le había costado a la pelirroja aceptar su amor.

- No tientes tu suerte, Potter amenazó ella. Él, demostrando sus grandes reflejos, la agarró de la cintura y la sacó de las gradas, para ponerla junto a él en la escoba.

Y así, ambos bajaron a tierra firme, donde todos los jugadores los esperaban, con la copa en manos, que había sido entregada por Albus Dumbledore, quien contemplaba la escena con admiración.

Sirius sonrió y abrazó a James y Lily a la vez, mientras decía

- Es obvio que seré el padrino de bodas.

- Y de mi primer hijo, Canuto, no lo olvides.

Porque así era James Potter y era imposible que cambiara. Nunca podría dejar de demostrarles a todos cuanto amaba a Lily, pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca podría dejar de hacerles ver a todos esos "buitres", como los llamaba James, que ella le correspondía.

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola!

Bueno, si tengo que ser sincera, siempre sentí curiosidad por saber como le había pedido matrimonio James a Lily. Y... esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. A mi parecer, muy James Potter.

Espero les haya gustado y al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa.

Si es así o si te pareció horrendo, **se suplican críticas a través de los reviews**. Son la forma que tiene el escritor de crecer.

Y si te gustó mi manera de narrar, siempre puedes pasarte por mis historias.

Gracias por leer, espero verlos en los reviews,

Ginny


End file.
